


Best Bet

by LittleDrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Bar, Gryffindor Severus Snape, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Bond, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Scared Harry, Scars, Shower Sex, Slytherin Sirius Black, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Harry, Virgin Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDrama/pseuds/LittleDrama
Summary: Dying on a drunken gamble, Harry Potter, suffering the effects of an old wound, finds himself for the first time in a gay club without knowing the romantic sweat of marijuana there.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. First Part

**Author's Note:**

> I would like for you who accompany me here to help me by signing up through this link or just clicking on this link so that I can help make my dream come true, which is to be able to buy my things. I wanted help from you to help me by signing up or clicking on the link, and sharing it with friends and family.
> 
> I'm inviting you to join NextCash, a site that lets you earn money with social media. I just earned $45.00 and you can too! Sign up today for a $25 bonus!
> 
> https://share.nextcash.co/register.php?referral=Laudenise

Part 1

The devil owed him the bet.  
Harry stood in front of the mirror, watching unhappily. His clothes were the only thing that seemed bearable - he wore new jeans and a black suit.

When he narrowed his eyes, he looked almost normal, but as soon as he opened them ... Over the years, he got used to his scarred face, but he was well aware of the shocked and compassionate looks of passers-by or those he had met for the first time.

He picked up new glasses. He looked a little better with them than the old ones, but he still couldn't compare with most of the boys he knew.

When you think you'll find someone else ...

Dirk's voice echoed in his head.

Maybe Dirk was right - what if he didn't find anyone else to date him?

÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Wow! You look good, ”said Graine, approving, as he came down. She examined the latest monthly edition of potions - Harry wasn't sure how he could understand this, but if a ten-year-old boy had a chance, it was certainly his sister.

It looks good, for sure. You understand that, Harry thought, but he knew he was sincere. So he smiled a little hard.

"Thanks".

"Take care," Severus said worriedly. He stood with his back to Harry at the stove, preparing his favorite tea from a Tibetan witch. Then he turned and looked encouraging.

"He's right, Harry. You look good with the new glasses. Enjoy. "

Edwiges roared with approval.

Harry knew they were wrong, and he was angry - he knows what he looks like, he doesn't have to lie to make him feel better. But on the other hand, he was a little satisfied.

÷÷÷÷÷÷

Loud music and smoke never really liked Harry, but he had no choice today - there was only one magical gay club in England.

He pushed his way through the crowd at the bar and realized with relief that there was a slightly quieter part in the back - it looked like a restaurant.

“Hey, scar! Would you like a chance with me? "

Harry froze.

He decided not to turn around and continue his journey, but the persistent one.

Don't you hear? Maybe you can at least give me a decent answer! Someone grabbed his shoulder.

Harry took all the courage and turned to the blond, muscular man with a glass in his hand - the man stared at him, trying to express just indignation. Harry didn't like the drunken greed in his eyes.

"I'm not interested," he replied as confidently as possible.

The man suddenly smiled. With deliberate criticism, he examined the young man's face, then released his shoulder.

"When you think someone is expecting your beautiful face ..."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

An hour later, Harry was sitting in the far corner, over a type of mixed drink they were offering in action today - it was called Hot Spray.

Obviously, he was sitting here alone, watching the surrounding darkness - and he cursed Neville and Hermione, who had drunk him a week ago on his eighteenth birthday. Although, in the interests of justice, it should be added that at least they did not leave him alone.

"Look, Harry," Neville murmured, "why don't we bet?"

"Did they bet?" Harry didn't think anymore.

"Well, when you say that I finally invite Luna to date ..."

"There is! I bet you won't do it anyway, you've been planning this for at least two years ... "

“But I'm going now! Within a week at the latest! Bet! "

"Yes," Hermione agreed exuberantly, "and when Neville invites Luna on a date, you ..."

"... you're going to the gay club that Eric is talking about!"

"Yes!" For some reason, Hermione was completely excited about the prospect.

Neville held out his hand.

"Let's talk ... Come on Harry, put your hand here!"

Hermione laughed and threw the empty bottle on the floor, then laughed the whole round.

"If you - you lose," she said between her drunken guffaws, "you go to the club - and - someone - you - you finally find it!"

The dance floor was full of exuberant young and old wizards. Harry noticed that some were half-naked, dancing only in pants or in a translucent T-shirt. Many of them kissed or pressured their partner intensely. The blond who had bothered him before was among them - his hands on the back of a tall, bald torso, which held his face in both hands and pressed his lips tightly - Harry saw the twisted tongues and turned, embarrassed.

He didn't understand what the hell he was doing here. He wondered how long he had to stay here to tell.

Another hour, he decided and ordered a second drink with relief.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

But half an hour later, his breathing suddenly stopped and his heart raced.

He never had that reaction to anyone.

Two men came to the rear.

They must have been a couple, and they were certainly much older than Harry, perhaps at Severus's age, the first with black hair and extremely handsome, with distinctive features and a relaxed smile. But perhaps he was even more intrigued by the other, with brown hair and a kind face.

This other stranger looked at him with a strange expression, a mixture of astonishment and desire, but he was not like a nasty blonde a while ago.

No, this man was attracted to him, more than anything else that he suddenly wanted to touch him, kiss him, want him to be held in his arms - he was sure he would not resist anything - in a few weeks dating Dirk, he never felt anything even remotely similar.

Their eyes met for a moment, then the other man turned and the spell was broken, but Harry saw that he was serious about talking to the black-haired man.

And then they went to him.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Can we sit down?"

Harry nodded uncertainly, unsure of what had just happened, but still thanked them for their presence, not just the brown-haired one - until the other one, speeding up his pulse.

When they settled down, the two played selected drinks on the menu, and in a moment, two glasses of clear liquid appeared in front of them.

Then the brown-haired hand reached out.

"Hi, I'm Remus ... and this is Sirius."

The black-haired smile smiled warmly and Harry hesitantly returned the smile.

"Harry".

"You are familiar, I must have seen you before ..." Remus said thoughtfully and questioningly.

Harry could feel the red rising up his cheeks. For a long time, no one remembered.

"Well, maybe you saw me in the newspaper years ago, they wrote a lot about me back then, when there was an attack on Diagon Alley ..."

"That's it," Sirius exclaimed excitedly, "I remember you, you're the Survivor Boy, aren't you?"

Harry nodded sheepishly. His healed body and face, as well as his flabbiness (slightly shorter left leg) were the result of a tragic attack on Diagon Alley in the last year of the war. At the age of ten, he became a cripple and an orphan and, at the same time, a famous face and symbol of the struggle against Voldemort for a few months - he was the only survivor of the Death Eater attack and the newspaper was full of sad stories from a boy who just stayed alive.

"Oh," Remus said suddenly, "are these scars the result?"

Most people pretended to have none. He wasn't sure Remus wanted to laugh, but the man seemed to notice his embarrassment.

"Sorry", the man's tone was gentle and reassuring, "I didn't mean it wrong. It's not important ... I have a lot of scars too ..."

Harry looked doubtfully at the handsome face, but finally, Remus had no reason to lie to him. He relaxed a little. But, on the other hand, what is he waiting for? They are a couple, that much is obvious. Maybe they just want to talk.

He cleared his throat.

"Do you come here often?"

"Not really," replied Remus. He looked soft, but there was a fire in his eyes and some kind of animated power. Harry shuddered unintentionally. He imagined his lips on Remus, his hands holding him tightly, the hardness pressing against his groin. Merlin, why didn't he feel anything like Dirk?

"We make up most of the time," Sirius said sexily, exchanging a warm look with Remus, while Harry preferred his eyes to the dance floor, but after a while his eyes were magnetically attracted to Remus again. warm amber.

"Are you the first time here?", Sirius watched him and Remus with something ... fun?

Harry nodded and blushed again. Was that so obvious?

Remus looked at his partner with a warning and apparently decided to change the direction of the call.

"What are you doing, Harry? Aren't you at Hogwarts yet? "

"I stopped this year," Harry explained willingly, "I'm going to take a St. Mungo healing course in two weeks. And ... you?"

Remus shot a look at his partner.

"Sirius doesn't need to work here ... he inherited a lot of money, so he might like to do nothing, Quidditch and support noble projects that would upset his long-dead family. And that has an Auror course ... but he refuses to working for the ministry because of ... "Remus hesitated," some different opinions. And I teach part-time at a Muggle school ... "

Harry was intrigued, never heard of anything like that.

"I thought they had completely different objects ..."

"Well, they are not the same, but many of them are not so different from ours, maybe chemistry reminds us a little of potions ... And I teach history and literature, a lot of history we have in common ... and I was always interested . "

"Among other things," Sirius said teasingly, and added to Harry, "Remy was really interested in everything, reading books like another putting on chocolate frogs ..."

Harry laughed. "He looks like Ravenclaw."

"Knock," Remus nodded, narrowing his eyes immediately. "Gryffindor?"

The young man shook his head happily. "Hufflepuff ... What about you, Sirius?"

The man smiled.

"Slytherin, but purely from the family tradition ... Everyone says I should have been from Gryffindor."

"My godfather has the exact opposite ... persuaded the Wise Hat to send him to Gryffindor in search of a friend, but I think he is more Slytherin ..."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

After two hours, Harry felt that he knew Remus and Sirius forever - he felt extremely comfortable and safe with them, and they still had something to talk about, and they both shone for him at any time - he didn't understand why men were so handsome should have an interest in him, moreover, when they do, but he certainly liked the interest.

He simply wanted them too, especially for Remus, attracted by a powerful magical attraction that caused him some strange fever, and there were still wild scenes of passion in his head. Remus, who squeezes him against the wall, Remus, who kisses him with an unprecedented desire, Remus who takes his cock in his mouth, Remus between his spread legs with a hard cock that shines on top and penetrates him ...

Merlin, dammit, he wanted it!

But he didn't just want sex, no, he woke up with Remus in his imagination - or between Remus and Sirius ... and more ...

They weren't drunk, but they had already drunk a little from the glass and had known each other a little more - maybe it was time for more personal questions to tell him if he had a chance. He knew there were three ... and they really did seem interested, even when they saw him limping into the bathroom ...

"Have you been together for a long time?" That was a pretty harmless question to start with, wasn't it?

"Twenty-five years."

"Twenty one."

"Well, actually, at thirteen, I realized that we belonged to each other ... and Sirius succeeded in another four years," explained Remus, exchanging a mysterious and conspiratorial look.

"Oh ... Cool," Harry murmured, a little shocked. At 13? And do they really like Harry when they "belong to each other"? Or do they just want one night?

But at the same time, he realized something else.

"You are as old as Severus ..."

"Severus Snape?"

Harry nodded.

"I remember him," Sirius turned to Remus, "he was in Gryffindor, black hair, pale, a little scary ... sorry, Harry."

"It's okay, I know how it can work," said the young man.

"And he's yours," Remus asked.

\- How do you say ... the godfather and really the stepfather. My parents ... James Potter and Lily Evans, "Remus and Sirius nodded", were with him in Gryffindor, I said Severus wanted to be there for Mom, she was his best friend. When he was older, he fell in love with her. but my mother accepted him as a friend and married my father, but a few years after my birth they stopped understanding and ... well, my mother ended up with Severus and my sister Graine was born, my parents died in Diagon Alley when I was ten years old. they took me there to get a Christmas present ... well, and I have lived with Severus and my sister ever since. "

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus said sympathetically, "I didn't know them that well, but Lily was the right and smart girl, we had a few things together ..."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Did you date someone, Harry?"

The question caught him a little unprepared.

"Um, with a boy last year at Hogwarts, but ..."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "Did not work?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement - and in that moment he remembered the whole fiasco with Dirk, and suddenly he knew they couldn't take care of him, he was stupid if he thought that ...

"What happened, Harry?", Remus' voice was soft and, while his hand gently squeezed Harry's fingers, it was like a spark of magic and made him feel again ... safe, suddenly knowing you could trust them. how they would react, but he finally needed to tell someone.

“It was nothing serious, we dated for about two months, maybe not…. Harry, running his fingers nervously over the table, "we were just kissing, but he wanted more, and I didn't, so we broke up ... He told me," Harry inhaled, it still hurt. "That I should change my mind .. . that I should be thankful that he wanted to have something with me, because nobody would ever care about me ... because of the scars and thighs ... "

Remus and Sirius looked furious.

"Son of a bitch," said Sirius.

"Idiot," Remus agreed, "not everyone looks at scars ..."

His hand found Harry again, and this time the man's fingers deliberately stroked the scar tissue. Harry exhaled sharply. He wanted more ...

But Remus and Sirius again seemed to be communicating without words.

Then Sirius cast a spell - and Harry realized that no one could hear them now.

But it was Remus who spoke.

"You must have realized that we wanted you, Harry ... and I think this is not one-sided?"

Harry's heart pounded, he almost felt it hit his ribs, he couldn't speak, he just nodded.

"But it wouldn't be for one night," Sirius said softly, "is it a little more complicated ... Sleepwalker?"

Sleepwalk? But before Harry could ask about this strange nickname, Remus asked a simple and unexpected question.

"What do you think of werewolves, Harry?"

Werewolves? Why does Remus want to talk about werewolves now?

Then he realized.

"You you ..."

"Just me, Harry," whispered Remus, with some pain in his voice. Did he look at him as if ... he was afraid?

"I don't care," he said honestly.

Remus seemed to sigh, Harry realized that, like him, he must be afraid of rejection - his handicap was not so visible, but pursued, feared and despised.

The two smiled at him from time to time and held hands. Sirius kissed Remus gently, staring at him for a moment ... it looked like he had given him some approval.

"Werewolves have a mate, their soul mate, for life," Remus said quietly, "and they will recognize you immediately, so I knew at thirteen that Sirius and I would always be together ... But rarely, werewolves have two soul mates ... And I recognized the other in you today, Harry. "

Harry just opened his mouth in shock.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

When he recovered, he realized that they were anxiously waiting for him. Remus' eyes literally burned as they watched him, and Harry felt an impatient twitch in his jeans. But ... what about Sirius?

He didn't realize he said it out loud until Remus answered.

"Sirius knows he will never lose his place in my life ... and he wants you too, Harry. Maybe different from me, but he likes ..."

“Exactly ... Besides, it's something that you can't do much about. But as I met you today, Harry, I can't imagine anyone that I would like to share with Remus ... if you agree. "

They really want it. His. Harry couldn't believe his luck. They were beautiful, smart and kind. And he longed for them, he wanted nothing more than to be with them. Suddenly, he realized that he was so lucky that Neville had the courage and asked Luna if she would go out with him.

Oh They wanted an answer.

"Yes"

"Harry," Remus' voice was warm and seductive now, "the werewolf's bond with his soul mate is completed by joining their bodies. You can come with us today ... if you really want to."

Oh God.

Sex. Today.

With Remus and Sirius.

This should scare you. He couldn't imagine having sex with Dirk, even after two months of walking. But that was something else. Harry couldn't explain it exactly, but it was as if he realized he had known them for years. He felt absolutely safe with them.

And somehow he knew that everything would be fine.

And yes, he almost forgot. He wanted them. He wanted to feel, to taste, to touch them. And he wanted the same thing from them and he wanted to feel Remus in himself and ...

Merlin, your head was spinning. Remus watched him knowingly and God, there was lust in his eyes, hungry and animal. Vlčí…

"I'm sure," he whispered, then looked at the bar, noticing a large sign offering his owl services when they arrived.

"I'm just going to send a message to Severus."

{End of the first part}


	2. Part 2

Chapter text  
Part two

A few minutes later, they came out of the fireplace in the spacious room, and Harry looked around, surprised. Severus was not poor, but that ...

"The seat of the noble and ancient House of the Blacks," Sirius said wryly, noting his surprise.

But Harry was unable to answer anything, because suddenly two hands hugged him from behind and then turned around, and Remus kissed him passionately and eagerly, the quick tongue gently persuaded his lips, then he slipped and Harry drowned in an avalanche of astonishment. held tight behind ...

It was without a doubt the best kiss he had ever experienced.

His knees shook when Remus and Sirius released him.

Is it normal just to kiss doing this to him?

Maybe it's because Remus is your soul mate ...

Anyway, compared to that delight, Dirk's kisses were just boredom.

"Bathroom and shower?" Sirius suggested.

Harry, still a little stunned, took a moment to realize the meaning of the simple question. But then he nodded quickly. He wanted nothing more than to be with Remus and Sirius to do all the warm things of his imagination ... but he preferred to take a shower first. If he had these nasty scars, he wanted to be clean at least ...

But in the meantime, Remus and Sirius were talking about something, and now Remus turned to him.

"Do you want to bathe with us, Harry?"

With them?

Damn it.

Harry froze. It was really silly, but somehow he had just realized that they would see him. They would see his naked body, almost all covered with nasty red and white scars - they had never really figured out what the dark curse was. Remus may have some normal scars, not like that ... and now the two see him ...

Maybe they could ... no, something told him that none of them were the type they wanted to love in total darkness. And, anyway, that would have to happen. But what if he changed his mind when she saw him?

"It's okay, Harry, if you don't want to-" Sirius started, obviously interpreting his hesitation as mere inexperience and uncertainty.

But Remus looked at him differently. He knows, Harry realized.

"Harry, as for your scars ..."

The young man suddenly felt ashamed, but Remus continued calmly.

“... We could skip a shower and make love to you in the dark, but we will see them anyway. But I swear it's an unnecessary fear, Harry. We will not laugh at you like that fool ... Besides, you are my soul mate, you can be an old, wrinkled goblin, and you still attract me more in the world ... together with Sirius, of course. I have much worse scars from the transformations than you think ... and Sirius is used to them ... "

"I won't think less of you, Harry, trust me," Sirius added calmly.

Harry felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked quickly.

And then he nodded. He just knew again that everything would be fine.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

The bathroom was luxuriously furnished, but Harry didn't notice much. He stopped unsteadily, while Sirius was delighted in the shower.

Now it wasn't just his scars.

For a moment he wondered if it wasn't too fast, he only knew men for a few hours, and he was never naked with anyone, let alone considering sex ...

But then he looked at them, remembering Sirius 'smile and Remus' kind eyes, and his doubts quickly disappeared - almost as if they had never existed.

Remus watched him with understanding.

"Don't worry," he whispered as he approached and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He looked at him questioningly and Harry nodded quickly.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

The shirt was gone and Harry overcame the urge to hide or run. When he lowered his head, he could see his ugly and scarred stomach ... The stomach, along with his back and face, was the worst, thanking Merlin for saving at least his ... well, parts more intimate.

But Remus didn't hesitate, his hands sliding gently over the damaged skin, and in a moment the touch lit a spark again, and Harry kissed Remus eagerly - he was sure he would never have enough, he would never get enough ...

No, when he kissed Remus, he could never doubt that he belonged to each other.

"I thought we wanted to go to the shower," said Sirius, amused. Then, suddenly, he took out his wand and said two words that Harry had never heard - and suddenly the three were naked.

"Sirius!", Remus' voice wavered somewhere between disapproval and laughter, "think of Harry ..."

"I think of him," protested Sirius, "I suppose he wants to become our lover this calendar year ..."

"It's okay," said Harry, almost relieved to be done - sometimes it is better to jump straight into the cold water.

Remus and Sirius apparently didn't intentionally look at him now, but he didn't know where he had seen his eyes before ... Sirius had a godlike body, tanned and smooth, with only a thin black layer on his chest and groin. But Harry's eyes were mainly attracted to Sirius' cock, which was kind of hard, proudly rising from his dark hair ... Under Harry's gaze, the beautiful organ swelled even more ... Harry swallowed.

And Remus - not as tall as Sirius, but strong and impressed by his scars, smaller and larger scattered throughout his body. Harry was a little relieved, Remus had fewer scars than he did, but objectively, they certainly weren't much better. But they belonged to Remus, and he loved him with them. He also had an overgrown body than Sirius (that werewolf thing, Harry thought) and his penis was much bigger and now it was in all its beauty and grandeur ... The gods ... Harry didn't even notice that he was licking his lips and breathed a little faster. impatient expectations ...

"The bath is waiting," Sirius broke a rather tense silence and went in first. Remus laughed and addressed his lover, Harry followed them all red - besides, he realized that the show also had a significant effect on him in certain ways. body parts.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Someone likes to watch," Sirius teased him in the shower when Harry couldn't take his eyes off their bodies. The shower was large and each had a removable hose and soap, but when the water fell, Remus and Sirius approached him. . suddenly they entered - Harry almost stopped breathing when he saw the genuine, hungry desire in his eyes ... and at the same time, for the first time, he felt attractive and powerful ...

It was ... the body's sensory overload, otherwise it couldn't be called. Their hands touched him, lathered and washed the foam, almost everywhere, and then Remus's hand ran lightly over his hard penis, and Harry groaned helplessly ... Sirius, who was on his left side, turned his face to him and kissed him for the first time. gently and tenderly, one hand was still covering her back with warm water, but the other was touching her face and his thumb was stroking it lovingly. And Harry reacted with enthusiasm, his tongue boldly penetrating Sirius' mouth and everything was so wonderful and exciting that it couldn't be better ...

... until he could feel Remus' mouth on his aching length. A practical tongue played with the tip, and then his whole cock slowly went into the hot, wet grip when his hand grabbed his balls and ... oh, Merlin ... it only took Harry a few seconds to scream and Remus eagerly swallowing everything splashed in your mouth ...

If Sirius didn't hold him, Harry would have fallen to the floor, feeling weak and absolutely wonderful - masturbation couldn't be compared to something like that ...

"It was wonderful," he murmured when Remus straightened up and hugged him on the other side.

Remus laughed softly and Harry felt the breath in his throat, followed by small kisses around him, while Sirius' hand caressed a wet nipple ... and then he realized that although he was caressing his four hands, he was still sprinkled with hot springs . built in the shower ceiling.

"You are beautiful, Harry," Remus' voice was low, sensual ... and convincing.

Harry was stunned ... it looked like Remus and Sirius didn't really care about his scars, so he touched them relaxed too ... but when his hand hesitated on Remus' cock, he gently held it. And Sirius' voice whispered endearingly, "I think we could go to the bedroom ..."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Harry couldn't wait, but when they fell on the bed together, he suddenly felt nervous. After all, it was his first time, and yesterday something like that seemed distant. He had read enough and, in theory, he was definitely ready, but still ... theory and practice are two different things. He wasn't afraid of the pain or anything, he was more afraid of not being good enough for them - they were experienced and certainly well coordinated while he ...

Maybe it was the werewolf's senses, but Remus looked at him seriously from the left side, while his hand was on Harry's thigh.

“Is something bothering you? We will not hurt you ... and if you are afraid, we will not ...

Harry shook his head.

“No, I believe you and I really want this. Just ... I never had it, you have experience and ... ”

"... and that's why we can teach him," Sirius said, suddenly mischievous in his eyes. He leaned over and pressed his mouth against Harry, one hand gently supporting the young man's furry head, the other wandering provocatively over his stomach and chest ...

Not even Harry was idle - the first anxious hand slipped through Sirius' soft black hair, and the other caught Remus and slowly spun around a hard nipple. Remus groaned.

Better not to think about it, that was Harry's last cohesive thought before he got lost in the whirlwind of feelings. Her hands and mouth kissed and caressed, sucked and licked her skin. None of them seemed biased or perhaps repelled by their scars, but luckily Harry didn't even have time to think about it, and in a moment he was just an irrational and moaning creature who just wanted more ...

"Merlin!" He asked, feeling his mouth warm on his cock again, this time Sirius, but he only managed to make unidentifiable sounds of increasing pleasure when his skillful tongue slid down the sensitive spot at the bottom of the acorn. and twisting his nipple and another hand caressing his scrotum, Harry was moaning and begging for more as the pleasure took control of his senses ... His climax was perhaps even better than the first, he was certainly dark for a moment .. .

Sirius leaned over and Harry hugged and kissed him anxiously, it was a little strange to feel in his mouth, but he decided he could get used to it. As the kisses became more and more passionate and Harry's hands were running behind Sirius' back, he didn't even realize that he was lying on his side now, and that Remus's experienced hands were sliding more and more, waving his ass, kneading his hands. two halves ... 

Then his hands left him for a moment, and then he felt a slippery finger in his back hole, hardening in surprise.

The finger stopped.

"How are you, Harry?"

The young man recovered quickly and nodded, but now his attention was focused on Sirius' kisses and his finger caused the narrow opening. After a while, he relaxed completely and the wet index quickly entered and started to move back and forth - it was much better than he expected, and all his attention was now focused on where a useful finger irritated his prostate.

When Sirius lowered his hand to his cock slowly, he moaned helplessly again and groaned - not even realizing that Remus had added more fingers as he gradually expanded as the brief discomfort disappeared in a wave of joy ...

He whimpered when his fingers inside and on his cock left him.

Remus looked at him hungrily, his cock swollen to break, already wet at the tip, just as he imagined ... And, oh God, he wanted nothing more than to have it inside ...

"Harry," Remus' voice stroked him sensually, "do you want to be on your back?"

In fact, Harry didn't even consider whether he was sure of anything looking into Remus' beautiful eyes ... He immediately nodded and stood up to kiss Remus, and threw himself in the mouth with uncontrollable lust, saying goodbye is his skillful tongue. he pressed hard, two cocks rubbing, one on the edge of the explosion - maybe that's why Remus released him so quickly, and suddenly Harry lay on his back. Kneeling behind him, Sirius pulled his knees almost to his chest, widening them, and Harry's ass was now in an ideal position, ready for his debut ...

Harry struggled between kissing Sirius and watching Remus, who was just covering his hard, thick, long spear with a rich layer of lubricant ... He was incredibly sexy, kneeling, excited, like a wild and beautiful animal ... Harry raised his head to see him better and then he could lean on Sirius' knees, give him a grateful smile and move around restlessly, he couldn't wait to feel Remus there ...

And then it came, Remus squeezed his ass tight and slowly penetrated the narrow hole, through the muscle ring - Harry tensed for a moment, but Remus stopped immediately and his hand gently stroked Harry's face - the young man relaxed quickly and then Remus it was in it all and started to move, at first it was unusual and then it got better when Remus bumped into that sensitive spot inside.

Then Harry had an idea, and his hands caressed Remus' nipples, the brown-haired man moaning loudly, diving into the smaller body below him faster and deeper. Harry reacted as wildly as his quick breath as he ran helplessly against Remus ... And it was great to watch that tense face with amber eyes, touch the sweaty skin, hear the desperate sounds of pleasure ...

"Oh God, Harry ..."

Remus culminated in a scream, more like a howl, just before Sirius reached for Harry's cock, and the touch was enough to explode for the third time today.

Now they were tied to each other, both feeling a soft touch of magic at the moment of Remus' orgasm, and the werewolf slowly fell to his mate and kissed him with passion and tenderness, placing his hands on Harry's hair. The young man's palm caressed his sweaty face again ... For a moment, two soulmates were lost, and Remus whispered almost inaudibly: "I love you, Harry ..."

The young man below answered without saying a word when, with his gaze still fixed on the werewolf's eyes, he kissed back with love.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

But Harry had other plans.

After a moment, he turned to Sirius, who was no doubt more excited about the act of making love, but his penis was still hard and throbbing with need.

"Sirius, please ..."

The gesture was unmistakable and the two looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure, Harry?", Sirius started worried, "this is your first time, I don't want to hurt you ..."

Harry snorted with disdain. Maybe he was innocent a while ago, but he was not a small child - okay, he may be a little sore, but it was definitely not a good potion or ointment.

"I want you and I'll be fine," he spread his legs invitingly with those words, but Remus was now shaking his head.

"I think it's best for you that way ..." and maneuvered Harry across the chest.

Harry would like to see Sirius' face, but he was just as curious about his new position - and thought he would have plenty of opportunities.

He was a little uncomfortable about not pushing Remus, but he just laughed.

"You weigh a lot less than me, Harry ... besides, we werewolves can handle something."

Then Harry hugged him happily and kissed him, and Sirius lifted him up a little and held him, and for the second time, Harry felt a hard instrument between his halves. Initially, it hurt a little, because he still felt the consequences of his first love, but he held on and Sirius was very careful and slow, so he disappeared in one moment ... and in another moment Sirius was able to hit harder and faster .. Harry was too exhausted. his three orgasms, but that didn't change the fact that he was enjoying it, all the urgent movements that affected his prostate, all the wonderful sounds coming out of Sirius 'mouth ... besides, he felt Remus' strong hot body beneath him , werewolf hands caressing his back and two scarred tongues fought in an ancient love struggle ...

Sirius' orgasm was the most violent, perhaps it was because he had to wait longer for him ...

And then the three of them lay side by side, sweating and exhausted. Harry was in the middle, feeling perhaps the happiest of his life.

"It was wonderful," he said after a moment, a little uncertainly, because this situation was new to him - albeit brilliantly new, "I must thank you, because I certainly couldn't experience a better first time."

Remus smiled with pleasure.

Sirius winced.

"And imagine what would be best when we played correctly."

Harry imagined ... hundreds more similar occasions and ... oh God, he was kind of hard again.

"The joys of youth," Sirius said with false regret.

"Um ... I just saw what a poor man you were," Harry snapped.

"But, kids, kids ..." Remus's deadly reproach made them laugh.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

After a moment, Remus turned on his side and looked thoughtfully at his younger lover.

"And your godfather, Harry? What?" Will he be okay with us? He probably didn't expect that - that you would be with two older men, one of whom was a werewolf ... "

Harry shrugged.

“I don't know, but he'll get used to it. Severus may not seem like it, but he thinks very liberally about it - I'm not sure, but I think he is bisexual. And Graine will probably be terribly happy, she always wanted to have more relatives ... Yes, by the way - do you know that Severus invented the Werewolf Potion? "

Remus just stared at him, incredulous.

"Seriously? In that case, my previously unknown savior ... "

“He still wants to improve it ... I think he will be happy to have a voluntary test. So, if you want ... "

"Nice to meet you," Remus said seriously, but at that moment Sirius tickled the sole of his foot, and he gave a dignified laugh and immediately walked away.

"Stop it, silly boy".

Tichošlápku?

Harry looked at them curiously.

“Why do you use these nicknames? Well, maybe I understand Sleepwalker now, but Silent Boy? "

"I'll explain," Sirius said quickly before Remus could speak.

Then Harry screamed when a big black dog sat next to him, licking his ear amicably.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"I love you," Harry whispered softly as they slept, but he forgot the werewolves' keen senses.

"We love you too," Remus stroked his hair gently.

"Good night, Harry ..."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Harry did not sleep immediately.

He rested with his eyes open - he felt that if he closed them, he would not believe it was not just a beautiful dream.

When he went to the club, he assumed he would be bored for an hour or two before going home. After all, he could barely dance with his foot and never had much fun in the crowd - in the corner of his soul, he hoped to talk to someone and maybe once ...

But now he was lying here between two wonderful men, and it felt like the beginning ... a very long relationship.

He had no doubt that everyone would be in shock - they were somewhat nontraditional triads.

An orphan hobbled and scarred, a werewolf and a handsome, rich black heir.

Well, at least he knew why Sirius was not working for the Ministry. Perhaps he could convince Hermione to enter the laws of magical beings ...

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Finally, Harry also fell asleep slowly - with his head buried in Remus' armpit. He didn't know if it was because Remus was his soul mate, but after a few hours he had loved the smell of his sweat and skin, and he had such a comfortable and wonderfully protected and loved feeling. On the other side, Sirius warmed him, pressed against his back, his hand hanging over his body. Both were already panting. Well, no wonder they were tired today ... after all, they were a few years older, Harry thought with love and a hint of pride.

Two things occurred to him just before he fell asleep.

The first was: This is paradise.

And when he closed his eyes, he decided that he should buy a really good gift for Neville and Hermione.

Because that was without a doubt the best bet of your life.

{END}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: And if you have a fanfic suggestion just tell me here in the comments that irie ta making. And thank you very much to those who participated and will still participate.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like for you who accompany me here to help me by signing up through this link or just clicking on this link so that I can help make my dream come true, which is to be able to buy my things. I wanted help from you to help me by signing up or clicking on the link, and sharing it with friends and family.
> 
> I'm inviting you to join NextCash, a site that lets you earn money with social media. I just earned $45.00 and you can too! Sign up today for a $25 bonus!
> 
> https://share.nextcash.co/register.php?referral=Laudenise


End file.
